I love Mew Ichigo
by kishigo 4eva
Summary: You heard of I Love New York, now here's I love Mew Ichigo. The same thing but TMM style. Who out of the five guys would Ichigo choose? vote off characters through reviews and u could also say what you want to see for each epidsode . i don't own TMM!


_**I Love **__**Mew Ichigo**_

It was a regular day in Ichigo's love life, meaning she couldn't choose which guy she would go with. Keiichiro, seeing her sad state decided to sign her up for a reality show. This was a quest for her to find her true love. At first, when Keiichiro told her that he signed her up to be chosen for the show, she was a bit pissed, but since it was for her to get help choosing the right guy, she decided to go for it. She sent her story to the producers and waited a week for a reply. The day of the results came, many people had signed up. The list also included Lettuce, but only one person could've been chosen. That lucky person happened to be Ichigo. She was excited but not quite sure what would've gone on in the show. She met with the producers who told her what she needed to do. First she had to choose at least 5 competitors. She obviously chose Masaya and Kish but wasn't quite sure who the other five would be. Then she needed to come up with challenges for the boys to go through. They also explained to her that whoever wins each challenge got to go on a date alone with her. The studio provided her with chains for the elimination round; whoever received a chain was exempted from elimination. Each chain said 'I Love Mew Ichigo', which would be Ichigo's name on the show. After giving Ichigo all the details, the producers told her to go and get the five people and her parents then return to the studio. Ichigo went home and told her parents what had happened. Both of them (especially daddy) weren't happy but since it's to help their daughter, they agreed. They told Ichigo that since she's an adult, they respect her wishes for whatever choice she makes (except suicide or anything along that line ). Ichigo sat up all night thinking about who the other three would be. She came to a decision, her five people would be: _1) Kish, 2) Masaya, 3) Ryou, 4) Keiichiro _(since he got her into this) _and 5) Pai._ She called them up and told them to meet her at the studio. Each of them agreed. The next day, all seven of them reported to the studio. The producer greeted them and told them what they'd do. They began filming immediately. It was at a 4 star hotel resort in Tokyo.

**Episode 1****: Trust**

"Hi, I'm Ichigo Momomiya a.k.a. '_Mew Ichigo'. _Today each of you came here to try to win my heart but of course only one of you could win. At the eliminations you'd receive a chain which shows that you advance to the next round. In between the eliminations there is a challenge. The winner of the challenge gets a one-on-one date with me. To start things off I'm going to show you to your rooms." Ichigo led them to the 22nd floor where they'd stay in suite 214 and 215. "Ryou, Masaya and Keiichiro, you three will be staying in suite 214. It has two beds in the bedroom, one bathroom, a living room with a TV and a phone for room service, and a fully equipped kitchen. Kish and Pai, you two will be staying in suite 215. It has one bed in the bedroom, one bathroom, a living room with a TV and phone for room service, and one kitchen. I'm sure you all have the essentials in your suitcases, so I'm giving you half an hour to get dressed in your best casual party clothes and meet me back in Club odori. It's the only club in this hotel. Oh yeah, room service is limited per day. Sayonara!" She yelled while walking away.

_In suite 214…_

"I call dibs on the bathroom first!" Keiichiro shouted.

"Forget dibs, I'm already there!" Ryou yelled as he closed the bathroom door.

"Yeah but you forgot your towel and to take out your clothes," Masaya stated.

"Damn! Keiichiro, could you look in my suitcase and bring me my towel and my red shirt and blue jeans, please," Ryou requested.

"Hai!" Keiichiro replied. He carried the items for Ryou. As Keiichiro left Ryou stripped from his clothes and entered the shower. Masaya waited patiently outside the bathroom for Ryou to leave so he can get the opportunity to take a shower and freshen himself for Ichigo, but he had some competition for the shower as Keiichiro also waited outside.

"C'mon man, 15 minutes went already!" Keiichiro shouted. "What happened, you drowned in the shower?!"

"That only means less competition," Masaya joked. When Ryou finally came out of the bathroom, Keiichiro dashed in, ruining Masaya's chances of getting ready early.

_Meanwhile in suite 215…_

Kish was already showered and dressed while Pai was just putting on his shirt. They had ten minutes to kill so they plotted a way to get rid of the others.

"Pai, there isn't much competition here, is there?" Kish asked.

"No way. The only person to worry about is Masaya. Ryou can easily be taken out, though history shows that he and Ichigo had some chemistry for a while. But Ichigo's older now, so she'll realize what she had with Masaya and Ryou was just puppy love," he replied.

"True…but we've got to get rid of them early. I'm sure the first to go is Keiichiro, so that leaves Ryou and Masaya. I'm sure she'll get rid of her pretty boy boss first, then it'll come down to Masaya and I," Kish stated.

"What about me?" Pai curiously asked.

"Well you and Ichigo have nothing together. Remember you're only here to help me get rid of these suckers," Kish reminded Pai.

"But Ichigo also requested my presence," Pai acknowledged.

"Yeah but you only agreed cuz I convinced you to come. But enough bickering, we should head to the club now, before time runs out on us."

"You're right Kish, let's go." The two of them met up with Keiichiro and Ryou in the elevator.

"Where's Masaya?" Kish asked.

"Getting dressed," Ryou replied. Kish's competitive spirit was lifted a bit with those words, after all, Masaya would've been late since time was three minutes away from up. The guys made it to club in time, except for Masaya. As Ichigo was about to tell them their challenge, Masaya came running in.

"Masaya you're late!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. You see—"

"No time for excuses. Go stand with the rest of them. You'll be spared this one time and one time only, otherwise you'll be automatically disqualified from the challenge and closer to being eliminated." Ichigo warned. "Let this be lesson for each of you, you're late, you're out! Anyhow, let's carry on. Mew Ichigo likes a man whom she can trust to leave alone, so this first challenge I'll be gone while you guys party with these ten girls," Ichigo said as she signaled the girls to enter the club. "The DJ's over there. He has all sorts of music, request whatever you like. The bar is in that corner to the right. The drinks are free until twelve. All you need to know is to have fun and remember the one you truly love, Sayonara!" She said before she left.

_Mew __Ichigo in sound booth_

She said, "What those guys don't know is that my parents and I would be watching them from my suite through a video camera in the club which is connected to my TV. They'll have NO idea that they're being watched by me."

_Meanwhile in __Club odori_

The ten girls that Ichigo called in to party were Zakuro and Lettuce since they had relationships with Pai, Moe since she liked Keiichiro, Miwa since she's been crushing on Ryou ever since they met, Minto, Pudding (well she's 17 now so she's old enough to go clubbing), a girl named Hana from Kish's planet who's crazy over Kish and three obsessive Masaya fans. Pai was eager to dance with Zakuro, but he didn't want to start any drama with Lettuce so he remained in one spot… until Zakuro grabbed him, forcing him to dance with her. Upon seeing that Lettuce pushes Zakuro aside to get her opportunity to dance with him. Then a lil cat fight started.

_Pai in sound booth_

"I was shocked enough that Ichigo invited them, but the cat fight took a toll on me. They were holding on tight to my arms pulling from side to side with their nails digging into my skin so they'd get a good grip," he said while doing the actions. "Then Lettuce fell, releasing my arm, allowing Zakuro to grasp her moment with me…until Lettuce got back up and approached her. The girl slapped Zakuro across her face. Man that was mad!"

_Masaya in sound booth_

"If people thought Pai's situation was bad then they had to know that mine was horrible. Three crazy girls, Tama, Yoko and Mizuno who used to go to school with me came. I was speechless. I mean those girls are still obsessed with me and Ichigo brought them, then left them alone with me. That girl has got to be out of her mind."

_Club odori_

After five minutes the party was already moving, despite the fact that there were girls fighting over Pai and Masaya. Keiichiro and Moe were getting along like a couple, as well as Ryou and Miwa. Pai decided to dance with both girls while Masaya was still getting attacked by three fan girls and Minto. Hana tried to catch Kish's attention but he wasn't taking her on, so she joined the mob and attacked Masaya. Pudding had only three shots of sake and already started feeling light headed. She then climbed onto the bar table and started dancing crazily. Kish sat by the bar drinking vodka, but finally decided to dance with somebody, for Ichigo's sake, since she said for them to have fun. He grabbed Minto and began dancing with her. With the alcohol gone to their heads things between Pai and the two girls soon got steamy and they left the club.

_M__ew Ichigo's P.O.V._

"Kami-sama, where is that one going with those two girls?!" Ichigo's mother queried while pointing to Pai.

"I have no idea," Ichigo replied.

"They alone know where they ran off to," her father added.

"Ichigo, you have to get rid of him!" her mother commanded.

"Hai, but look, things seem to be getting hot with Keiichiro and Moe as well," she answered.

"Hmm… well that's interesting. Especially since it seems to me that everyone there is partnered off and something is going on between them!" Sakura shouted.

"Even Masaya and Kish?!" Ichigo yelled while going directly in front of the TV. "Well poor Masaya is being attacked by his three fans while Kish is dancing with Minto. Shocking but it's a relief."

"Well I could see who it's coming down to," Shintaro whispered to Sakura, who nodded in agreement.

_Club odori_

Miwa and Ryou sat at the bar with each other and spoke for a while. The bad thing about it was that they were under the influence of alcohol. Miwa kept laughing at everything Ryou said, then it reached to a point when they be touching another, then passionately kissing. Masaya was able to escape the girls and began dancing with Pudding since she wasn't interested with him. Little did he know she had too many sake shots. When they were dancing Pudding kept tripping and falling all over the place. She had to throw up so Masaya carried her to the bathroom and waited outside for her to recover. She let everything out then rinsed her mouth and washed her face. Pudding begged Masaya to let her go back to the club with him and he surprisingly allowed it. Kish took a break from dancing with Minto to go look for Pai. He found him with Zakuro and Lettuce in the pool. Pai was too drunk to notice Kish. Kish instantly dived in and pushed Zakuro and Lettuce off of Pai. He took Pai and got him to put his clothes on then told the girls to head back to club odori. When Pai was dressed Kish took him to the bathroom to clean him up. Pai began to come back to his senses and returned to the club with Kish.

_M__ew Ichigo in sound booth_

"I was like 'what is going on?' First Pai left with two girls, then things got steamy between Keiichiro and Moe. Then I see Ryou making out with Miwa. I was shocked at their behaviour. To top it all off Masaya leaves with Pudding who's drunk like hell, then Kish goes. Whatever's going out has got to stop now! I'm going down there and stopping this party!"

_Club __odori_

"Okay everybody stop whatever you're doing NOW!" Ichigo shouted as she stormed in. "Girls it's time for you to go home. Luckily for you girls I called in the limo so you won't have to worry about a designated driver. Guys, report to the lobby. It's time for me to choose a winner of this 'trust' exercise." Everyone got to the lobby when Ichigo exposed them. "Okay, first of all I'm letting you know that I've been watching you through a camera they installed that's connected to my TV. Secondly, I'm surprised at you all. Pai, you left with Zakuro and Lettuce to Kami alone knows where! And why are you wet?"

"I—" Pai said before Ichigo stopped him in his track.

"I don't even want to hear you! Next I see Keiichiro and Moe getting rather comfy with another. Oh, what makes it better, Ryou!" she yelled with a teardrop falling from her eyes. She continued, "You and Miwa were apparently a couple. You were touching each other and making out by the bar. You ALL were drunk, except Masaya. You were being attacked by a swarm of girls but didn't fall into temptation. Bravo for you. But the problem is you left with Pudding, why?!"

"She was drunk and needed to throw up, so I carried her to the bathroom and waited outside for her. Trust me, nothing happened," Masaya replied.

"I'm finding things hard to believe after what I've seen. I knew we shouldn't have requested for the bar to give you guys those free drinks. Lastly, Kish. You were had a few drinks, then innocently danced with Minto. Then you left alone. Why? What reasons did you have for doing that?" Ichigo inquired.

"I went to look for Pai, that's it, I swear," he replied.

"Okay then. Well I've made my decision. It was a tough one due to most of your ill behaviour, but the one going on the date with me is…"

**End**

_Mew__ Ichigo_: Well that's it for today. Make sure to tune in to next week's episode to see who I chose to go out with, what happened and who gets eliminated. Be sure to vote off (through reviews NO DA lol) who you think doesn't deserve to be here, Sayonara!


End file.
